Diamond
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Emma proposes.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Pairing**: Emma Swan/Regina Mills

**Rating**: E for everyone. A bit of "tried" fluff. Haha.

**Side Note**: Not beta-ed. Haha. Again, pulled from my tumblr fic blog. This was a drabble I wrote for the word diamond.

* * *

Emma Swan had been planning this moment for months now. It seemed more like a million years really. She had attempted this particular action of hers a few times before, but each time she had either chickened out or something had happened, keeping her from going through with her intentions. She was determined to go through with it today, no matter. Just exactly what was this plan Emma had? In two words, marriage proposal. Though Mary Margaret had been taken aback when Emma had made her plans known, she really wasn't all that surprised. She had seen what was brewing between Emma and the Mayor for quite some time now. She'd even had discussions with Emma about it. Just once, and only once, Mary had hinted at Emma perhaps moving too quickly and doing the wrong thing. Emma had practically became a human atomic bomb. She exploded worse than Mary Margaret had ever thought her capable of. So, she'd never brought up that particular comment ever again.

There was no doubt in Emma's mind, now that she'd spent just over six months pondering nothing else, that she wanted to marry Regina Mills. Yes, that's right, someone actually wanted to marry the Mayor. However, no one saw the softer side of Regina that Emma knew existed. It had taking her too painstakingly long to finally convince Regina that she could trust Emma and show her softer side. For a while Emma had been unsure if Regina really did have a sweeter, softer side. She hid it so damn well! However, there had been a tugging in Emma's hear that told her otherwise. So, even as the Mayor tried to push her further and further away, Emma stayed steady and strong. She was bound and determined to show her own soft side to Regina while coaxing the woman's feelings from her the best she could.

It hadn't been an easy task, that was for sure. But that wasn't even a thought in Emma's mind now as she stood in the foyer of the Mayoral mansion. Emma paced back and forth, sweat beading on her brow as she tried to calm herself down. It was the fear of rejection that honestly had Emma nervous. Though she was sure that Regina did love her, she wasn't sure how well she would take a marriage proposal. She had brought up the idea of marriage casually a few times before with Regina and she had just scoffed at the idea. She had waved a dismissive hand, telling Emma that marriage was really a silly notion. Deep down Regina had just been afraid that something horrible would happen if she did marry Emma. Her whole life had been nothing but misery, why would that be any different. Regina had missed the hurt look on Emma's face caused by Regina's nonchalant attitude about it all.

That image stuck in Emma's mind for a moment, mocking her. But really it was do or die. She knew that if she didn't propose to Regina soon, she would absolutely burst from all the anxiousness. Emma had to get it out there, let it be known that she knew Regina was the one for her, despite what others tried to warn her of. She listened to no ones warning, only the rapid beating of her heart every time she was around Regina. Hell, all she had to do was think about Regina and she had her head swirling. Though it made no sense, Regina made Emma feel things she thought she'd never find in someone. In the past, she'd been all about quick lays and getting out before she got herself hurt. Well, not anymore. She was in this for the long haul and she'd be damned if she didn't let Regina see that.

After what seemed like an eternity and a day, Regina finally made her way down the winding stairs. Emma heard her before she saw her, so when she looked up, she took in a gasp of breath at the sight before her. Regina was wearing a dress Emma had never seen her in before. Her green eyes widened and then darkened with desire, pupils dilating instantly. The bottom of the dress, trimmed in some kind of lace, stopped an inch or two above her knees. It clung in all the right places, accentuating her firm buttocks perfectly. It was strapless, the stop also trimmed beautifully with lace. Her dark hair was styled in such a way that gave Regina a carefree, lighter than air look. It flipped at the ends, looking wispy. Simple diamond earrings adorned her ear lobes, setting off the silver chain around her neck. It held a ring on it. Emma stared at it for a moment, but then her eyes began to dart everywhere.

It took her several moments to put herself back into a respectable state of mind. Emma cleared her throat and reached for Regina's hand. Regina had been standing in front of her for moments now, eyebrow raised as Emma seemed to be speechless. That in itself told Regina she had made the right choice in outfit tonight. A smirk crawled its way across Regina's lips, immediately setting off one of Emma's own smiles. Their fingers were laced together now, more love shining in Emma's eyes than Regina had ever seen before. Regina said nothing though, instead steadying her smile and stepping a little closer to Emma. "So, you had something special planned tonight? Where are we going?" Regina inquired, eyebrows raised yet again.

After a moment of silence, Emma have a nervous chuckle. "Well, in all honesty, I definitely have to say you're over dressed for where we're going." A blush rose to Emma's cheeks, hoping Regina didn't take it too hard when she told her, well rather showed her, just exactly where they were going. Regina was just about to speak when Emma's lips crashed against hers, silencing her. Regina gave no protest though. Instantly she leaned into the kiss. The kiss were fervent, but there was a gentleness behind it. Of course, Regina could feel Emma holding back her pure unadulterated lust that was threatening to have Emma take Regina right there in the foyer. Emma did no such thing though. Instead, she ended the kiss, gave a soft kiss to Regina's lip scar and silently began moving Regina towards the back door. Regina's eyebrows came together, meeting in the middle as she wondered why they were leaving from the back door. This was certainly odd. But of course, this was Emma Swan she was following.

When they reached the back door and Regina gazed into her back yard from the window, her eyes widened. The backyard was lit up beautifully with elegant lanterns, strategically placed around what seemed to be a small romantic setting. Regina couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips at this scene. Emma opened the door, leading Regina out to the almost magical set sitting near Regina's apple tree. "I thought perhaps we'd have a date here…where we first kissed." Emma felt a blush rush up her skin as she tried her honest to goodness to be romantic. Regina seemed to be somewhat falling for it though. "That's…incredibly sweet actually." Regina managed to get out, eyes scanning everything around her. Her dark eyes finally settled on Emma's greens, her body acting of its own accord as she leaned in to kiss Emma on the lips. She found her hand landed on Emma's neck as she kissed the blonde as romantically as was possible. When they parted, they both gasped for air with smiles on their faces.

Emma was the perfect gentleman, so to speak. She pulled Regina's chair out for her, answered to her every whim and even served her the dinner she had labored over for heaven knows how long. Small talk was made, but sexual, lingering eye contact was maintained through the entire meal. However, Regina noticed a different light in Emma's eyes tonight. She couldn't quite place her finger exactly on what it was. As they both finished off their dessert, silence engulfed them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it did make Regina wonder what was on Emma's mind. Emma was hardly ever quiet. There was always something on her mind. Regina noticed Emma fidgeting for a moment, even noticed the gleam of sweat that perspired from her forehead. "Emma? Are you feeling alright?" Regina leaned forward, concern growing on her features.

Emma's head snapped up and suddenly a breathtaking smile plastered itself to her lips. "Yes. I'm perfectly actually." She leaned forward to grab one of Regina's hands, placing it firmly in between the both of hers. "I just missed you this week. I was really looking forward to tonight." Emma beamed, removing herself from her seat. She stood beside Regina for a moment, hand still in hers as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Regina's lips. There was a pause and then suddenly Emma was bending down. Regina frowned, wondering why in the world Emma would be kneeling in such nice…clothes…. "Oh!" Regina exclaimed, eyes going wide as she realized what Emma was doing. By this time, Emma was kneeling on one knee and retrieving a small box from a hidden pocket. Regina blinked rapidly, struck speechless. And that was some feat for Regina to be speechless!

Clearing her throat, Emma spoke up after a few more seconds of staring into Regina's beautiful eyes. With Regina's left hand held in hers, box now open and revealing a stunning diamond ring, Emma spoke the words she had felt she'd been waiting far too long to say. "Regina Mills, I love you. There is no doubt in my mind that you are my one true love. I could never explain in full how much I truly love you. There's no way I'd ever be able to express or show just exactly what you mean to me. But I want to spend the rest of my life trying. I want to spend forever with you, Regina. Will you…will you marry me?" Emma fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. They were tears of joy, but she didn't want anything to ruin or distort the look on Regina's face. Regina's own eyes were filled with tears, only hers did spill over. Her mouth hung open and her hands was still clasped in Emma's. When Regina finally sucked in a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding, she finally drug up enough courage to at least nod her head. "Y-yes!" She finally managed to choke out, unable to keep herself from she nodded, that was when she heard Emma gasp. When she finally spoke, green eyes widened considerably for a moment before the ring was slipped softly onto her finger.

Emma was up off her knees in an instant, dragging Regina out of her chair and into a kiss that made all other passionate kisses seem meek and mild. It lasted for quite some time, neither woman wanting to let the other go. Regina had never thought she'd ever find herself in this position. She hadn't even known Emma had wanted to marry her. Had oblivious she had been. And how oh so sneaky Emma had been as well, luring her in with promises of a fine night out. But none of that mattered. No, what mattered was the woman standing in front of her now, clinging to her like she was her life support. In a way that was what they were for each other. Breaking for hair, Regina found herself peppering Emma with kisses everywhere, finding herself more ecstatic for this moment than she could have ever imagined. Emma Swan had really broken down her walls. A year ago this would have disturbed her, made her push away the blonde in rage, but in this moment she saw it as her redemption. This was her happy ending. "I love you, Emma Swan." Regina whispered, kissing soft lips once more. "And I love you, Regina. Always…always." Somehow, some way, it was those words the grounded Regina more than she could have ever imagined.


End file.
